Saishuu Ressha
by Reika-Hx
Summary: ::MUCC:: Petite OS basé sur les paroles de "Saishuu Ressha".


Titre: Le dernier train (ou _Saishuu Ressha_)

Rating: **K**

Disclaimer: Tatsu, Yuuke et SATOchi ne sont point à moi u_u ...

Note de l'auteur: Vala, Vala une deuxième Os song fic. Sur MUCC cette fois ! Un peut beaucoup court (pour changer tient !)... J'espère qu'elle plaira, parce que je suis pas particulièrement contente du résultat, m'enfin bon ! Je publi quand même hein ^^. Bonne Lecture ! J'attend vos avis.

**Saishuu Ressha**

_« Nous marchions, comme si nous essayions d'éviter les rayons du soleil sanglotant de cet après-midi_

_Nous glissant dans la foule à l'intersection, tu attrapas ma manche pour ne pas te perdre »_

Tatsurô émergea doucement de son profond sommeil. Cela faisait maintenant des semaines qu'il faisait sans cesse le même rêve. Yuuke et lui dans la foule, le bassiste accroché à son bras. Seulement ce n'était pas un simple rêve, mais plutôt un souvenir. Il arrivait parfaitement à se rappeler de la scène, s'en était d'ailleurs affolant, à tel point qu'il arrivait à la voir nettement, rien qu'en fermant les yeux. Pour ce qui est de la fin de son songe, elle, n'était pas réelle... Yuuke lâchait peu à peu son bras, se perdait dans la foule, criant le prénom de son amant. Il se faisait engloutir par le trop plein de gens, et Tatsu ne pouvait rien faire, absolument rien. Le chanteur savait éperdument pourquoi il faisait ce rêve. Deux années de bonheur réduites à néant, ils s'étaient éloignés petit à petit, ça avait été inévitable. La séparation n'avait pas mis beaucoup de temps à se faire, et Tatsurô s'était renfermé sur lui même, à l'instant précis où Yuuke l'avait quitté. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien, et c'était bien ça le problème. Ça faisait déjà une semaine que son ex-amant lui avait craché ça à la figure... et le chanteur était persuadé que c'était une erreur, que Yuuke allait le rappeler, ou même venir le voir, s'excuser. Seulement, cette semaine fut une éternité. Tatsu se laissait dépérir, Tatsu ne mangeait plus, il restait juste là, à contempler le mur de son salon. Un seul et unique sentiment lui étreignait le cœur : l'amour. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, avec la force du temps, mais Yuuke était bien plus qu'un simple amant, et il venait à peine d'en prendre consience. Yuuke était son ouverture sur le monde, sa force de vivre, son souffle. Le bonheur n'avait jamais autant pris possession du corps du chanteur que durant ces deux dernières années. Il n'ouvrait les yeux que maintenant, il découvrait ses vrais sentiment que maintenant, et malgré l'amour submergeant son cœur, un infime pincement venait troubler sa découverte... Tatsurô était triste. Parce que Yuuke n'était plus là pour entendre les mots qu'il se devait de lui prononcer, les mots qu'il lui avait dit tant de fois, mais qui désormais sonnaient juste au fond de son âme.

_« Nous en étions fascinés et attirés l'un à l'autre comme des aimants  
Si j'avais pensé à ça à ce moment là, j'aurais réalisé que je dépendais de toi, et seulement toi  
Mais c'est maintenant terminé, sans que nous nous en soyons rendu compte »_

Tatsu attendait patiemment la personne qu'il avait invité. La porte s'ouvrit, il l'avait laissée exprès ouverte pour ne pas avoir à se déplacer, ses jambes ne le tenant presque plus. Satochi fut surpris de voir son ami ainsi, blanc, livide, le regard perdu loin … beaucoup trop loin, peut être pas à sa portée, justement. Il eu peur. Voir Tatsurô ainsi, c'était... si peu normal, si norme il y a. Le chanteur avait juste relevé la tête pour faire un mince sourire à son ami. Le batteur s'assit sur la table basse, juste en face de Tatsurô, et pris la tête de son ami entre ses mains.

- Sato-chan, je l'aime …

Il n'y avait aucun reproche, rancœur, ni rien de mauvais dans la voix de Tatsurô, juste de l'amour, un amour inachevé qui même deux ans après, venait pourtant juste d'éclore dans son cœur. Satochi ressentit la détresse de son ami, elle le frappa en plein cœur. Le batteur posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de Tatsu, ce n'était pas un baiser d'amour... non, juste de l'amitié. Toute la force de Satochi passa par se chaste baiser.

- Ne pleure plus Tatsu-chan, tout s'arrangera d'une façon ou d'une autre.

- Je ne pleure pas …

Satochi posa une main sur le cœur de Tatsurô et ferma les yeux.

- Je l'entend pleurer …. ton cœur.

_« Avec le changement des saisons, le vent change de couleur  
Car il me manque quelque chose »_

Tatsurô se permit de verser une larme, une seule. La larme de ses regrets. Il est vrai qu'il ne faut pas revenir en arrière, qu'on ne le peut pas, qu'on se doit de ne plus reculer, d'avancer, mais Tatsurô se laissa aller à la douce étreinte de ses émotions, et se permit, de pour une fois, laisser s'exprimer son cœur. Satochi se leva en prenant la main de Tatsurô dans la sienne. A peine le chanteur fut sur pied, que Satochi remarqua que ses jambes avaient du mal à avancer. Le batteur soutint alors son ami, et l'entraina dans la cuisine : il fallait qu'il lui fasse avaler quelque chose. Une fois qu'il eut installé le chanteur, il lui prépara ce qui lui passait sous la main, et fourchette en main, demanda à son ami d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Aller Tatsu-chan, mange …

« Je ferrais tout pour que tu t'en sorte ». Il aurait voulu pouvoir lui dire, mais les mots ne franchirent pas la barrière de ses lèvres. Il n'avait aucunement le droit de lui promettre des choses dont il n'était pas sur. Comment convaincre Yuuke de revenir auprès de Tatsurô ? Il craignait que le chanteur ne s'en sorte autrement … Sinon, la tâche allait être rude. Tatsurô finit par manger totalement son assiette, dix minutes après, il avait déjà repris quelques couleurs. Satochi sourit alors, il avait au moins réussit à le faire manger. Il allait maintenant devoir aborder un sujet risquant d'enfoncer son ami.

- Les vacances se finissent demain, Tatsu-chan … Tu … supportera de le voir ?

- Yuuke …

Tatsurô sembla réfléchir un moment, et Satochi eu peur de l'avoir trop brusqué … mais il fallait bien aborder le sujet, on ne pouvait repousser la fin des vacances du groupe. Les lèvres du chanteur bougèrent et il finit sa phrase.

- … n'a rien fait de mal. Je ne lui en veux pas.

Satochi resta perplexe, il n'était pas persuadé des dires de son ami. Et même si c'était le cas, pourquoi alors se laissait-il aller à ce point ? Pourquoi se laissait-il dépérir ? Satochi savait le chanteur complexe mais il avait pourtant toujours su lire dans son cœur. Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui ses pensés restaient-elles indéchiffrables ?

Le batteur resta avec Tatsurô jusqu'à aller le mettre au lit. Il allait devoir faire quelque chose, et il ne lui restait plus que ce soir pour aller parler à Yuuke. Il s'assura que Tatsurô dormait et s'en alla en direction de chez le bassiste.

Tatsurô attendit que son ami soit partit pour sortir de son lit et mettre quelques affaires dans un sac a dos. Avant de partir il lui écrit une lettre et la déposa sur la table. Heureusement que le chanteur avait mangé tout à l'heure sinon, il n'aurait surement pas eu la force de marcher. Il s'engouffra dans le métro de Tokyo et prit sa ligne habituelle. Il s'assit sur un siège, dans un wagon vide, à l'abri des regards, puis, s'endormit.

_« Le dernier train commence à se ruer à travers le ciel étoilé  
Je monte à bord avec seulement un petit sac  
Au revoir, au revoir, le train trace son chemin à travers les étoiles  
M'emmenant loin de la place où tu dors »_

Personne ne remarqua le jeune homme recroquevillé sur lui même, au fond d'un siège, dormant comme il le pouvait. Personne ne fit attention à lui, les gens était bien trop occupés par eux mêmes pour le voir. Il fit pourtant plusieurs allés et retours sur la ligne, mais ne fut à aucun moment dérangé. Où alors était-il tout simplement trop dans un état second pour s'en rendre compte ? Sur ce chemin qu'il utilisait tous les jours, Tatsurô se sentait perdu …

_« Ayant voyagé pendant si longtemps, je me suis perdu comme un enfant  
Maintenant, dormant dans le train, je suis sûr que nos vies sont différentes. »_

Le soleil commençait à se lever, et le métro à se remplir. Tatsurô émergea lentement de sa longue et rude nuit. La première chose qu'il fit fut de regarder sa montre. Huit heures et vingts minutes.

Au même moment, dans son appartement, Satochi et Yuuke découvraient avec horreur la lettre laissée à l'attention du batteur.

« Je serais à 8h25 à l'arrêt habituel, il est temps pour moi, de prendre mon dernier train ».

La feuille fut lâchée et les jeunes hommes coururent . Huit heure vingt cinq approchait de plus en plus vite … Et s'ils le ratait ? Qu'adviendrait-il de toute cette histoire ?

Tatsurô qui connaissait le trajet par cœur savait exactement à combien de minutes ils étaient de l'arrêt, et combien de temps le métro se stoppait. Il aurait juste le temps de dire au revoir à Satochi.

Huit heure vingt cinq, les portent s'ouvrirent, personne. Tatsurô se leva, sortit deux secondes, regarda, à gauche, à droite, et en face : pas de Satochi en vu. Il n'avait pas du avoir sa lettre à temps... Tant pis. Il rentra de nouveau dans le wagon, l'éternelle alarme du métro sonna, et les portes commencèrent à se refermer. Tatsurô resta debout devant la porte, et il eu juste le temps de croiser le regard de Satochi qui courait vers lui. Les portes se fermèrent alors.

_« Loin de cet endroit, le dernier train se glisse à travers le rideau de la nuit  
Quittant cet endroit, la voix de mon cœur pleure  
Où nous sommes-nous trompés ?  
Il semblerait que nous nous soyons rencontrés seulement pour nous faire souffrir »_

Le cœur de Tatsurô manqua un battement … Tout était finit, tout devait se finir avec ce_ Seishuu Ressha. _

Tatsurô alla s'asseoir, ferma les yeux … et tenta de se vider l'esprit... C'était peine perdu, son âme était morte. Le métro s'arrêta à la prochaine station, Tatsturô n'eut pas le courage ni l'envie de rouvrir les yeux, il ne voulait pas revenir au monde réel... Deux lèvres douces frôlèrent les siennes, il crut d'abord que c'était un rêve, mais quand il eu enfin la force d'ouvrir les yeux, une tête blonde était à seulement quelques millimètres de la sienne.

_Le dernier train emporta leur problème. Il fallut alors en prendre un autre, bien plus joyeux. _

_------------------_

_Alors ???_

_Merci d'avoir lu. _

_des Bisous. '_


End file.
